Hoenn Love Triangle
by Lily Badens
Summary: My first fanfic.I adore Advanceshipping but I really love Hoennshipping or Franticshipping. Hope you enjoy. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Brendan Birch:**

It's been a while since I last came back to Hoenn, to Littleroot Town. I've left a few years ago to help my father in studying pokemon by travelling and collecting any necessary data about them. So now, my work is done.

As I came, I saw my father being chased by a herd of Ponyta. He must've done something wrong to make them angry. "Go, Swampert!" I called out for my trusty partner. "Use Earthquake and make a border between the Ponyta and my dad!"

A loud stamp coming from my Swampert was powerful enough to make the ground shake and for the soil to rise up. After a while, the herd left. My dad is a pokemon professor here in the Hoenn Region.

"Thanks there, Brendan." My father, Professor Birch said to me. "No problem. You ALWAYS get into trouble." I joked to him, but it was true. Whenever he's out to do research, the next thing you'll know is that he is being chased by a mob of pokemon. But that was beside my point.

A few minutes later, a boy with black hair and a Pikachu came running in. "Hey there, professor! How's it going?" The boy greeted my dad. "Why, Ash! It's so great to see you again!" Ash huh, I thought to myself, that's sort of a cool yet weird name in a manner. Then did I realize he was looking at me.

"Hi! I'm Ash Ketchum!" He introduced himself to me and put out his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Ash. My name's Brendan. Brendan Birch." I shook his hand. He looks sort of naive yet mature for a trainer. But one thing I was sure. He has been here because he knows my dad. "What brings you here, Ash?" My dad asked him. "I'm just here to visit. It brings back good memories." Ash noticed something in the lab. He went close to it on inspection. It was the first time I saw it. It was a burnt bike.

* * *

**Ash Ketchum:**

I couldn't believe that I would end up seeing the bike again. It's been too long that I have forgotten all about it. Before, when I came here to Hoenn, my Pikachu had a fever and while me, Prof. Birch and May were trying to stop it from getting away, it accidentally fried May's bike.

May is the daughter of Norman, the Petalburg City gym leader. She and her little brother, Max, were my companions, together with Brock while we travelled the whole region and the Battle Frontier.

"May must've forgotten all about her bike." Prof. Birch said. Maybe so, I thought to myself, but wouldn't her parents have bought her a new one? I noticed Brendan looking at the burnt bike like it was the rarest thing he has ever seen.I couldn't see what's so special about it. It's just a bike which has been electrocuted, and that's all it's ever going to be.

May...the sole reason I came here is to see May again. But I forgot that may was in the Johto Region, competing in contests. Why did I forget such a thing? Well, it doesn't matter. I'll just leave for Johto the next day.

Brendan was still in a daze. "Um are you okay, Brendan?" I said in front of him, trying to snap him out of his daydream state. "Huh? What?" He said suddenly, getting back to reality. I looked at his expression when he saw the bike and said, "Do you even know who May is?""I've only heard of her name. She's quite famous in the contest area." He replied.

His father looked at him in surprise. "I can't believe you Brendan!" "What's wrong?" Brendan asked. "I can't believe that you can't remember May!" said Prof. Birch in a rising tone. I wondered why the professor would just raise his voice like that.

It was already nightfall, so I said goodbye to the professor and to Brendan, then left to rest in the Pokemon Centre.


	2. Chapter 2

**May Balance:**

I just finished up from practicing with my pokemon for tomorrow's contest when Nurse Joy came. "May," she said "it's a phone call coming from Littleroot town, from a boy named Ash Ketchum."

Ash! My heart thumped like crazy. I miss Ash so much that I couldn't stop thinking about him. I quickly went to the phone and answered it.

"Hi May." Ash said. "Oh wow! Hi Ash! It's great to hear from you again. What's up?""I'm going to visit you there in Johto. I will be there by tomorrow.""Oh, um... okay. Where will we meet?" "Isn't your contest in Olivine City?""Yeah...""There's a dock there where boats, well, dock. I'll meet you there by morning." "Hm, that works for me. The contest starts in the afternoon anyways." "Great! So I'll um...see you tomorrow?" "Yes.""Okay, goodnight May." "The same goes for you too, Ash." And our conversation ended.

I felt light and happy. I can't believe I will be able to see Ash again! I pulled out a ribbon that was cut in was this contest before in Kanto, wherein me and Ash battled in a contest and ended up in a tie. We then decided to split the ribbon in half; half of the ribbon is with me while the other half belongs to him.

But then, I wondered to myself, how come I feel like I love someone else and not Ash? It was a question that kept boggling in my mind. As I lied down in bed and closed my eyes, I saw two kids in my dream, playing.

The girl was small and wore a frilly dress while the boy was wearing a jacket which was unbuttoned. Funny, I used to also have a dress just like that..., I thought to myself. The girl and the boy were playing with pokemon and that I could see them smiling. Just who are they?

* * *

**Brendan Birch:**

My dad told me to go to my room to sleep. I lied down in bed, but I didn't go to sleep. I tried to, but I kept thinking about why my dad got surprised that I didn't know who May was. She's just a trainer like me, right? What's so special about her?

I tossed my wig in frustration. It accidentally hit my drawer. I stood up and got my wig, but I didn't place it back on. I looked at myself in the mirror. I have a scar on the corner of my forehead, which was from an incident with a Salamence.

I got struck by its Dragon Claw when I was little, but I couldn't even remember why I even got near it and fought it. I opened my drawer and much to my surprise, I found photos in there. Did I already have this before? I'm not quite sure.

I went back to bed with the pictures in my hand. I looked at all of them. One was me and a girl running around the fields of Littleroot Town. Another was me with my dad and that girl again. These must've been when I was young. Who was that girl that was in these pictures? Is she...May?

I looked through my old notebooks to see if my hunches were right. I was right. "July 21: A new girl came to our lab, together with her dad. My daddy knew who the two were. The dad was Norman and his little daughter was May."

I gulped. No wonder my dad got so uptight with me earlier ago. It was because May was my childhood friend! I sighed. I wonder if I will get to see her again after all those years. I let my mind drift and soon fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ash Ketchum:**

The sun was already rising when I woke up. I was heading for the Littleroot dock when I saw Brendan running after me. "Man, you run so fast Ash!" He said to me while trying to catch his breath. "Brendan? What are you doing here?" I asked. "Can I come with you to Johto?" I was surprised. How did he know I was going to Johto? "Um, sure, I guess."

Why not? It will be nice to have company and May will be excited to see that I have a new companion with me. We both got on the boat heading for Olivine City, located in Johto.

As the boat sailed, we saw a wide variety of pokemon. I was looking at the sky when Brendan interrupted my thoughts. "Hey Ash, how long have you even known May?" He asked me. I replied, "A very long time. She and her brother Max were one of my travelling buddies while in Hoenn."

"Was she a burden to you or anything?" "Not really, though she can be a bit...complainant at times." "Is she beautiful?" "Yeah..." Wait! Did I just say that?! Well, she is... I blush a deep red.

I really like May, but I never showed to her that I did. After that conversation, Brendan walked around the boat as he finally left me at peace again with my thoughts. I wonder.

Should I tell to May that I like her once we set afoot in Johto? How would she react? Would she get angry at me? Would she be happy that I did? Or would she react in a...different way?

**May Balance:**

I woke up as early as I could so I can meet up with Ash. I was waiting near the lighthouse when I saw the boat coming into view. I was so excited! I ran up to Ash as soon as he came down from the boat.

"Hi! It's so great to see you again, Ash!" I greeted him in a cheery tone. Ash looked well. I noticed that there was a guy with white hair tailing with him. "Hey Ash, that person behind you, who is he? Is he a friend of yours?" I asked Ash. He said, "Oh, this is Brendan Birch. He is Prof. Birch's son."

I was surprised. "Oh, then how come I or we didn't see him when we first came to Littleroot Town?" Brendan interrupted and said, "That's because I was in another region that time. I was told by my dad to go to Kanto to help my father in his studies." "I see." I said to him.

It feels really odd though. It's like I met Brendan before. Or maybe it's just my imagination. I shouldn't give it much thought; I have to focus on my contest.

I invited the two of them to watch me in the Olivine contest later this afternoon and they agreed. And then I left to practice once more. I've got to make a great impact on the audience since I know Ash will be watching together with Brendan.

**Brendan Birch:**

Wow. The only word that came into my head was just plain wow. May looks really beautiful now. Then, something stirred in my heart when I saw her. Could it be? Am I...in love with her? That is impossible. Is it?

I was dazed until I heard Ash's voice telling me to snap out of it. "What?" I annoyingly said to him. "Do you always do that?" Ash asked me. "Do what?" "You dozing off because it seems to me that you do that all the time."

Now that I think about it, Ash has got a point. I've been suddenly dozing off recently, which is unlike me. What's wrong with me? Is it because...I finally met May again after all those years? That's impossible. I've rarely fallen in love.

Well, except for Flannery and those girls...I like girls who wear kimonos, okay? It's not my problem that I do. But May, though I have just met her recently, seems that she is unlike those others.


	4. Chapter 4

**May Balance:**

"Okay Blaziken, let's wrap this turn of ours up!" The contest already started and I'm up first. I got to make the first good impression, more importantly since Ash was there in the audience rooting for me.

As Blaziken finished up with a bright blazing Overheat, the crowd went wild on us. Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo and Nurse Joy gave me and my partner a full thumbs-up of a comment. As I was leaving the stage, I can hear the crowd chanting my name and Blaziken's too.

I noticed when I turned back that Ash and Brendan were missing from their seats. Did that mean...they didn't see me do my appeal? What a waste. Much to my surprise, the two of them were waiting for me once I came back.

"You were awesome out there, May!" Ash remarked to me. "Hey, thanks!" I replied in a flushed manner. "Are you alright, May? You're looking a bit red." Brendan asked me.

I just blushed to a bright red that time. Before I even got the chance to say I'm alright, Brendan placed his hand on my forehead to check my temperature.

And then, sparks flew around me as he came too close to me. I could feel him breathe; I could hear his heart beating. I was mesmerized at his gaze, mystified by him and all that he is. I was paralysed by him.

* * *

**Ash Ketchum:**

I was literally speechless when I saw the gesture Brendan made to May. I could see May blushing at Brendan, even though Brendan was oblivious to it.

I curled up both of my hands into fists. I've never been this angry before. It must've been my jealousy towards those two. They looked like a perfect match, a couple.

I wanted to beat Brendan down inside me, for I love May deeply. This was supposed to be the time I thought that was perfect for me to say to her that I like, no, love her. But then, this happened.

How can I now confess to May, now that Brendan is making his move on her? "And now, we introduce to you the coordinators who will move on to the next round!" May, Brendan and I immediately looked up on the screen.

I was hoping really hard that May will make it to the next round. Finally, May's picture appeared second to the last, right before another coordinator.

The three of us jumped in glee. I have completely forgotten about my rage towards Brendan, for now.


End file.
